


A.I.s Prefer Brunettes

by Ninjababe



Category: Burn Notice, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the hell does she keep getting in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.I.s Prefer Brunettes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Isn't My Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674) by [Ithildin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin). 



> This is set before Iron Man II...

"There you are!" Fiona exclaimed quietly as she rummaged in the fridge.

By the time she sat down at the granite kitchen island, the yogurt was open and she had taken her first bite. "Mmm, not bad."

The lights suddenly flipped on. "How the hell do you keep getting in here?!"

Fiona smiled innocently, "The door."

Tony Stark stomped over to the woman. "And, how are you getting past Jarvis?"

"I walked."

"And my security system?"

Another man came into the room, "Don't worry. Whatever she's doing, no one else can do it."

"How, Michael! How do you know this?" Tony exclaimed, almost pulling his hair out in his aggravation.

"Calm down, Tony," Michael replied as he grabbed a spoon and stole Fiona's yogurt.

"Hey, that's mine!" Fiona exclaimed with a slight pout.

"You stole it," Michael pointed out.

Screaming in aggravation, Tony stomped out of the room and towards his lab, determined to make it impossible for the yogurt thief to get back into his home.

"And, you will be showing me how you do that," Michael added when Tony was out of hearing range, pointing his spoon at Fiona. "I do have to keep him alive."

Grinning, Fiona replied, "Jarvis likes me. Even electronic men like me."

"Mr. Stark needs a bit of aggravation in his life to keep him sane," Jarvis added, his tone slightly pompous.

With a wide grin, Michael grabbed another two yogurts out of the fridge and handed one to Fiona. "I can live with that."

END


End file.
